User talk:Hindleyite
I want it to look like wikipedia more but have kind of creative slant on it with colours and the like. What you done so far is beyond the call of duty. And yeah, you can be the admin. Only if i dont have to do anything. -- 12:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :You only need to do one thing: go to the page and enter my username. Then set me as an admin. After that you don't have to do a thing! -- 12:14, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Ok great, Ive set you to bureaucrat, sysop and rollback ok? Oh and can you mention this wiki in illogiblog? -- 12:20, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Thankye! I'm working on a logo atm, I'll upload for your approval when I'm finished. Of course I'll do a feature at Illogiblog, in fact I'm in the process of setting up a sister projects template at Illogicopedia and I think I'm going to stick your wiki on it. -- 12:34, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Bloody brilliant, thanks a hell of a lot. LICK OF HINDLEYITES SHOES! I think I want this to be like an illogicapedia version of uncyclopedia, if that is possible to imagine. Good idea? 12:46, 3 July 2008 (UTC) What program do you use to make those logos anywho? 13:00, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :A mixture of Photoshop and Illustrator. See Image:wiki.png for a first version of a proposed logo. I'll get to work on skinning the wiki a bit. -- 13:05, 3 July 2008 (UTC) I think I want this to be like an illogicapedia version of uncyclopedia, if that is possible to imagine. Good idea? Any suggestions? And how do I edit the content navigation? 13:11, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Ha, Illogicopedia is supposed to be an Ilogicopedia version of Illogicopedia :) But I kind of understand what you mean, I'll see what I can do about it. Content navigation can be changed on MediaWiki:Sidebar and the first pipe is for a direct link to a page or category while the second is the text that appears on the sidebar. -- 13:15, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Ive changed random page to Infinite improbability drive. Much funnier. 13:23, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Any way of getting this out there and into the public domian? Well, youre already being of great help with that. :Well, you might look to recruit from similar wikis such as Illogicopedia or Uncyclopedia. Maybe even Wikipedia. -- 10:23, 4 July 2008 (UTC) how? Do I add a featured article? -- 09:58, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Change the template . I'll put a direct link for the front page templates somewhere. -- 10:23, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ive put in the article but im not sure if it looks wonky. 11:30, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Do I add a featured writer? 14:52, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Fucking great user page Very funny. 13:58, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Why thank you. I stole it from here but don't tell anyone. -- 13:59, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I didnt really mean this to be a parody and I want it to be more of a humour wiki dedicated to moaning about things you hate. 14:06, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Cool, so like a "blog" wiki? That's an idea that has legs. Not sure if there are other wikis that do that already though.... -- 14:18, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::No not like that, eh. Got any ideas? TaylorKarras suggested and I quote "I think the writing style should be a combination of bias, satire, and 4th wall breaking" 14:19, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::So a bit like Illogic with outspoken opinions and extreme bias? -- 14:28, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I dunno, I'm stuck for ideas. Should it be kind of another uncyclopedia? I'm having trouble with all these and I just want to settle for one thing very quickly 14:34, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Hiya Hindley Hey could you digg my wiki Mischiefpedia I tried to join but it says 13 and up. I saw on the forum here you said something about digg ing it and del.io.us or whtever it appears that u alredy have an account there. SO could you please. Thxs, 14:22, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Digged. As for being a sister wiki to Illogicopedia, I think we're going to sort out moving from Wikia atm and also the template is going to be removed from the front page per Seppy's suggestion. But we will add it to the Sister Projects page. -- 17:33, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::1 more question, how did u create the logo for this wiki it looks so cool and i want to make a better logo for Mischiefpedia. - 18:59, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::I used Adobe Illustrator and Photoshop. -- 12:31, 15 July 2008 (UTC)